


your voice in my heart

by Fem_helios



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Blow Jobs, Deaf Character, Disability, Disabled Character, Fluff and Angst, Frustration, M/M, Physical Disability, Sign Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 06:16:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13992222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fem_helios/pseuds/Fem_helios
Summary: Link suffers a life changing injury and Sidon is there to support him.





	your voice in my heart

There was a short second where link barely perceived what was happening, his heart skipped as he felt himself falling but he lacked the ability to right himself. His vision was blurred and his muscles were weak from fatigue, the whole world went sideways and the next thing he felt was a sickening crack of his own skull as his head hit the rocks and everything went black. His body fell in a heap at his horse's feet. She nosed at his shoulder trying to jostle him awake but he was knocked out cold. 

Link came back to himself after a long while, at least half a day by his estimate. The sun was already behind the trees and the cliffs had grown dark. His vision was blurred and everything was spinning, a wave of nausea washed over him and he had to close his eyes. He groped blindly down his hip looking for the Shieka slate, his fingers finally bumped the hard corner of the device and he gasped it blindly. He touched the screen and cracked one eye open and punched in the first location that came into his clouded mind. He vanished in a swirl of light nearly dropping the device.   
He hoped that the piercing silence that lay heavy between his ears was his imagination, a trick the pain in his skull played on him. 

He was wrong. 

Link had no concept of how long he was in darkness. He cracked his eyes open cautiously the soft light of luminous stones pierced his nerves straight to the base of his skull. A throbbing ache blurred the edges of his vision. He tried to sit up but a very large hand spread across his chest and he started. He hadn't noticed the imposing bulk of the Zora prince sitting next to his bedside. He turned to look Sidon in the face. He was speaking, he could see his pale lips moving, miming his words, but no sounds reached him. Link reached out and touched Sidon's lips, he could feel his breath but he heard nothing. He cupped his hands over his ears trying to unblock them, surely it was just a mater of shifting fluid or air pressure inside. Sidons large hands closed around his wrists gently, his thumb stroked up his palm and against his cheek. Link felt another wave of nausea and panic begin to drown him, he looked to Sidon for some explanation, some clue that this was temporary and he would be fine. The prince's face was sad and hollow, he answered without words, Link's injury was serious and he may never heal completely. Link shook his arms free roughly,Sidon withdrew his hands as if he was scorched.   
Link turned away from him, he lay there helpless starring at the wall. Sidon was stricken, he watched Link's shoulders shake from silent sobs. He clenched his fists in his lap, he was so helpless to do anything for the little Hylian. He meant so much to him, more than either of them would admit. Sure they were playful with each other and Link always seemed to take extra days to hang around Zora's domain whether he had any business there or not. Sidon hoped it was for his benefit. He knew how he felt about the little hero but he wasn't sure if it was reciprocated. 

The weeks that followed were difficult, both for Link and for Sidon. Link lost a lot of fine motor function on his left side, it was impossible for him to hold a heavy sword for a long period of time before his muscles failed him all together. He wasn't able to ride a horse in this condition so he stayed in Zora's domain during his recovery. His cognitive skills were also affected quite noticeably, he knew how to read an write quite well, as was part of his training an an anointed knight. After his injury he had trouble with reading comprehension as well as expressing himself. He could scribble simple notes to try an get his point across but often became very frustrated when his meaning wasn't caught by the reader. He became increasingly reclusive and avoided even Sidon for days at a time. Sidon gave him the space that he thought he needed, never once pushing him to be more forthcoming or sociable. He more than understood what Link must be feeling and he was determined to make his recovery as easy as possible even if it meant he had to be hands off. 

 

Sidon soon went away to the Hylian capitol and left the protection of the domain in Bazz's capable hands. He left with the hope that the elders and scholars in the large, ancient city would know of some way to help the fallen hero. He left without a word, he did not want to get anyone's hopes up for a way to help Link. Months passed and Sidon didn't return, Link had recovered some of his strength but not all and his hearing never improved. Link grew more patient with people as they tried to communicate with him. He was beginning to be able to read lips but still rarely spoke, he was self conscious about the way he now slurred his words together and he would rather not repeat himself to be understood. He instead, settled for trying to gesture and scribbled single words on scraps of paper, all of the Zora people were very accommodating and kind and it made his new life easier to bare. He missed Sidon, He considered it his fault the prince left without a word. He assumed the prince was either upset that he isolated himself so completely or he was hurt by how he acted, getting so angry and frustrated when he was only trying to help. 

Sidon returned in the quiet of the night, nobody was around for fan fair or celebration. He slipped silently back into his quarters unseen. He carried a large pack full of books and papers, he slid it off his shoulder and gently laid all the books out on the smooth stone floor. He began organizing all his papers according to the lessons in the old leather bound books he borrowed from the old library in the capitol.  
He never found any kind of cure or treatment for such a traumatic injury to the brain but it did find something that could help Link. He found an ancient text with a long forgotten gestural language. There were details lessons and translations in the text as well as practical guides for teaching the “sign language”. Sidon spent months learning it and he was now near fluent in its use and he was confident he could teach Link. He hoped it would help him and make things much easier for him. The text mentioned some cases of similar injury where the person had similar cognitive issues and loss of hearing. They all seemed to have an easier time understanding the language and expressing themselves better. Sidon spent weeks quietly teaching every Zora in the kingdom the silent language in secret. Link continued to avoid him after he came back, he assumed Sidon was still angry with him and gave him a wide birth. 

Sidon finally ran into link in the main square near his sister's statue, he had been trying to corner him to speak to him for days.  
“Ah! My dear friend!” Sidon gestured wide, his words apparent in his body language, his expression bright and open. Link smiled weakly and gave a small wave in return. Sidon put his hand on link's shoulder and handed him a small folded piece of paper. He thrust it into his small had and closed his fingers around it. Sidon gave his shoulder a reassuring squeeze and patted him on the back soundly. Link beamed, he was relieved that the prince was not angry. Sidon stalked off pleased with himself and disappeared around the corner.   
Link slowly opened his fist and unrumpled the note. There were three words written in ancient Hylian, Links mother tongue. The hand writing was perfect and delicate, clearly that of a well practiced hand. 

“My chambers tonight.” just three words, link re-read them over and over, eventually understanding clicked in his damaged brain and he blushed. He had never been invited to Sidon's private chambers, what could the prince possible want with him. Link would have to concede he had thought about spending time alone with Sidon. What they would talk about, what they would do. His blush deepened when he recalled some of the more vivid fantasies he had when he was alone with his thoughts.   
Night fell and Link made his way down the ornately carved, stone halls to Sidon's private bed chamber.

He reached the end of the corridor and stopped in front of a pair of large, heavy wood doors. They were painted all shades of blue and green and inlaid with mother of pearl details. They depicted crashing waves on a rocky shore. Link tentatively reached out and smoothed his fingers down the smooth pearl details. He flinched when the lock clicked with a deep thunk just inside the door slab under his fingers. The doors cracked open and soft aqua light began to pour out of the room into the dark hall. Sidon appeared before him,blocking most of the soft glow with his bulk, a wide smile spread across his face.

Link blushed visibly, a deep dusting of pink spread across his cheeks and ears.   
Sidon wasn't wearing his normal royal decorations, the silk cravat that usually adorned his neck and covered most of his chest was missing, this gave Link a rare un-obscured view of his broad, heavy pectoral muscles. The blue sash that usually crossed his body was missing, giving Link his first true look at the prince's long, lean torso. Link's body moved on its own, his hand reached out and he touched the smooth white scales of Sidons chest. He stroked his hand down the center of his stomach, following the dip between his well defined abdominal muscles. Sidon gasped making his stomach flinch under the touch. Link froze and his eyes flew wide as he came to his senses. He looked up to Sidon's face, the smile had fallen from his features. Shock was painted across his face along with a bright blue blush. Link frowned and began to pull back, Sidon grabbed his wrist and placed his small hand flat against his chest. Link could feel the prince's heart pounding hard and fast under his breast bone.   
Before now they had stolen a few meaningful glances at one another but nothing more. Once while link bathed in the river, he had caught the prince staring at his naked body, He assumed Sidon was horrified by his heavily scarred skin and covered up immediately but the blush that kept over Sidon's features made him curious. Link often found himself staring at Sidon's mouth, his pale lips, full and delicate. Link enjoyed watching his sharp teeth flash as he spoke. There was something unspoken between them. 

Sidon gently grabbed Link's chin and tilted his head up so he was looking him in the eye. He spoke slowly and carefully so Link could follow his words.   
“I have something to show you, dear friend.” Sidon stepped back allowing link to enter his chambers.   
His face was flushed darker and it dusted down his chest, his breath was rough and uneven, Link could see his pulse throbbing in his neck.   
Link stepped into the large room and looked around. Sidon had a pile of books and papers spread out all over the floor. There were bright luminous stones topping large pillars in every corner of the room. They cast soft blue green light all over everything. Sidon had a large pile of pillows and blankets arranged in the center of the room. This was planned as a sitting area while they spoke. Sidon lead link over to this spot and sat down with him. The soft linens smelled of flowers and herbs, Sidon knew Link's preferences and they were all represented. Lavender and sage, gardenia and lemongrass. It was a warm and relaxing mix.   
Sidon opened a large leather bound book and thrust it in Link's lap. He highlighted an important passage with his long elegant finger. Link read over the passage several times, he got the basic meaning of it and looked up at Sidon. His eyes welled up with grateful tears.  
“I have already taught everyone in the city.” he reached out and petted Link's hair, brushing it gently out of his face.   
“Now, I will teach you.” He leaned forward slowly, giving Link a chance to escape if he was reading his body language wrong. He placed a tentative his on Link's forehead, they both closed their eyes and just felt one another for a few moments. Innumerable emotions where conveyed through that chaste touch of lips to flesh, they both felt a tightening in their throats. An overwhelming mutual admiration bubbled to the surface. Link threw his arms around Sidon's neck and jumped into his lap, he kissed him right between the eyes at the base of his prominent snout, then pressed their foreheads together, a affectionate gesture of the Zoras.   
The book fell to the side, the cover snapping shut. The text on the front was very ancient Hylian, it read: “Hylian sign language, Basic understanding” this was the first of many lessons in communication with hand signs. Sidon had spent the past month teaching all the Zora people how to communicate with this language in preparation for teaching Link. They were all very good students and learned it quickly, they were excited to do something helpful for the little Hylian hero. Every opportunity they would try out their new skills allowing Link to practice wherever he went in the domain. 

Link joined Sidon in his chambers every evening where the Prince sat patiently for hours teaching Link the new way of expressing himself. Link would sit in Sidon's lap and lay his tiny hands on top of the prince's and mimicked his motions. He was not yet confident in his skills aside from short disjointed conversations with Sidon but he seemed much happier. They grew closer over the consequent weeks, stealing more bold kisses and touches from one another. Link started spending the night with Sidon after every lesson, he would fall asleep, curled against him, watching Sidon's heart beat in his throat. 

One evening, after a long session, Sidon produced a small box into Links hands.   
“You are very dear to me.” He signed.  
“You are a part of me, you are a part of my people” he continued, his hands making the complex motions required to convey his words.   
Link slowly cracked the box open, it was lined with deep blue velvet. It held an intricate, hand carved, silver hair comb. The design was modeled after the royal crest of the Zoras and it was decorated with small sapphires. Link took it out of the box and turned it over in his hands.   
Sidon put his hand on Link's knee to get his attention.  
“This is a symbol, This means that you are one with the Zora people and” he paused, smiling at Link.   
“You are one with me” Sidon signed. Link's eyes widened and he looked back down at the metal comb.   
If Link was a Zora, this would be a fin decoration, it was a modified engagement earring traditionally given to promise marriage. Link had seen several Zora wear the decoration but he never imagined he would be given one. Sidon took the comb from his hands and tucked it into his hair above his ear. “You are the other half of my heart.” Sidon continued. “I pledge myself to you for as long as its beating.” Link's eyes flooded with tears and he tackled Sidon, bowling him over on to his back. He enthusiastically kissed him all over his face. Sidon laughed an wrapped his arms around his small body. Link was dressed only in a loose fitting, one piece romper, tied at the waist. It was made from a soft linen in bright blue, tied with a white cord. It showed a pleasing amount of skin,Sidon had once noted to himself. The sight of Link's muscular thighs was often distracting in this garment. The ties around his collar bones were untied and it hung loosely down around his shoulders. Weeks of touching each other and small stolen moments finally came to a head and he was suddenly desperate for more. Sidon slid his large hand down the back of the neck line and pulled the garment down to Link's hips, stripping him in one fluid motion. Their mouths crashed together, Sidons sharp teeth bruising Link's lips. Link was straddling Sidon's chest, he ground his hardening length into the supple muscle. Sidon wrapped his long fingers around Links hips and pulled him up to his face. He massaged down his thighs with his thumbs, placing several wet kisses and nips down his belly before taking his full length into his mouth. Link doubled over Sidon's crested head, gripping his top fin hard and gasped at the sudden sensation. It had been so long since Sidon had heard Link's voice, but now he moaned and growled without hesitation, it was most gratifying. Sidon hummed in approval as Link began to thrust into his velvety maw with wild abandon. Link could feel the vibrations reverberating through the base of his cock and it was too much, he came with a long drawling moan, spilling into the prince's mouth.  
Sidon allowed Link to slide down his chest and he knelt next to his hip, leaning slightly on his knee, like the back of a chair. Link's face was flushed deep red but his expression seemed sad. Sidon hoped he hadn't pushed him too far and made a mistake.   
“What is wrong, my dear heart?” Sidon asked concern coloring his expression as his signed.   
Link smiled, it was still tinted with an edge of sadness but his answer assuaged any fear the Sidon had gone too far.   
“I could hear you.” Link signed. Sidon goggled at him, confused.   
“Not with my ears.” he continued “with my body, I never thought I would hear your voice again.”   
Sidon cupped links face in his large hand and stroked his hair with his thumb.   
“How do you feel? About being with me?” Sidon asked tentatively. Link Simply signed one word, his meaning was clear. 

“Joy.”

 

[](https://imgbb.com/)   
[photo sharing free](https://imgbb.com/)   



End file.
